thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisha (TV Series)
Alisha is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Caesar Martinez's camp who forms a romantic relationship with Tara Chambler. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing much is known about Alisha's life before the outbreak except that she was an Army Reservist. Personality Although she only appeared in two episodes, Alisha appeared to be a somewhat kind person and was a strong, determined survivor. She quickly formed a strong relationship with Tara during the short time they knew each other and seemed to care about her deeply as shown during the attack on the Prison where she told her to run to safety if they were separated. Alisha also appeared to be somewhat of a dark person who was more than willing to resort to extreme measures to stay alive and for her comrades to survive as well as she agreed with the Governor's plans to take the Prison by force despite the fact that it would most likely involve killing the Prison's inhabitants. She did not appear to be too unfazed by Hershel's violent death at the Governor's hands and quickly returned fire on Rick's group without any hesitation. She also did not agree with Tara's claim that fighting and killing was an unnecessary means of survival and followed the Governor's orders to assault the Prison and came close to killing Tyreese before meeting her own death, showing that Alisha was also very much capable of murder. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point during the time-gap between the third and fourth season, Alisha was found and recruited by Caesar Martinez and/or his other group members. Season 4 "Dead Weight" Whilst at Martinez' camp, Alisha starts a relationship with fellow survivor Tara Chambler and is later seen when the group discuss about the leadership after Martinez' death. She sets off with Philip Blake and the Chambler family when Philip convinces them to leave Martinez' camp for not being safe, but she comes back with them after that. Alisha is with Tara again, smoking a cigarette when a walker gets in the camp and almost kills Tara's niece Meghan. "Too Far Gone" The Governor is first seen giving a speech to his group, convincing them to attack and take over the Prison for themselves. Alisha seems to agree with the plan. When they arrive at the Prison, she is seen, along with another guard, taking out Hershel Greene and Michonne from a vehicle. Alisha stands on the front line of The Governor's militia guarding Hershel while The Governor talks to Rick Grimes. Once the shooting starts, after Hershel's head is cut off, she quickly starts firing back and hits Rick in the leg. She finds Tara terrified hiding behind a car who tells her that they should not be doing what they are doing, but Alisha disagrees, saying they need to. She then tells her to run off into the woods if they become separated. Alisha is then seen again entering the prison grounds, and starts to shoot at Tyreese Williams, who is hiding behind potted plants to take cover. After the man behind her is shot, she turns around to see Lizzie Samuels, aiming a gun at her. After a brief hesitation, Lizzie pulls the trigger protecting Tyreese, blowing a hole through Alisha's forehead and killing her instantly. "After" Alisha's corpse can be seen lying in the courtyard during the prison attack aftermath. "Inmates" Alisha's corpse can once again be seen lying in the courtyard as Glenn Rhee rushes out of the prison. Death Killed By *Lizzie Samuels As Alisha is shooting at Tyreese, the man that was with her was shot at, and she was in shock to see Lizzie and Mika pointing guns at them. While in shock, Lizzie shot her in the head, saving Tyreese. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alisha has killed: *Numerous counts of inhabitants of the prison (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of Zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Tara Chambler While Tara's sister Lilly treats some wounds on Alisha's hands, Tara comments on her rifle, saying it's not good in the field, and that she is more of a "Smith and Wesson gal" herself. Alisha asks if she is always so full of shit, to which Tara replies "yes". Later they are seen sleeping and spending time together, implying they have started a relationship. Later on, after her death, Tara referred to her as her girlfriend. Lilly Chambler Upon joining Caesar Martinez's group, Alicia and Lilly have become close as Lilly helps Alicia to treat her wounds. Philip Blake Alicia was first seen along with Martinez, Mitch and Pete when Philip and Meghan fell into the walker pit. Later on, after The Governor brutally murders Martinez and Pete in order to gain leadership control, he manages to rally the group, including Alicia to assault the prison and to take over it. She seemed to be slightly shocked when The Governor decapitates Hershel but nevertheless she fires back to the prison inhabitants, killing numbers of them, showing she is loyal to The Governor. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Dead Weight" *"Too Far Gone" *"After" (Corpse) *"Inmates" (Corpse) Trivia *The character's official name (and description) was revealed through an episode preview by Spoiler TV on November 24, 2013.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/11/the-walking-dead-episode-407-dead_24.html *Alisha is the second openly homosexual character and second lesbian in The Walking Dead TV series, followed by Tara Chambler. *Alisha is the first female character to be classified as an antagonist. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Minor Characters Category:Dead Weight Category:Too Far Gone Category:After Category:Inmates